Heroes
by Zoe Nadja
Summary: Another short LJ fic, oneshot. I got this one started at four in the morning this morning, so please excuse any oddities...


Scene One 

Which was to say that she was crazy, right?

Six years of not liking…no, _hating_ him, and suddenly she was head over heels in love.

He couldn't know this, no he could never know this.

"Lily-"

"No!" she yelled, opening her eyes. Remus stood over her, eyebrow raised.

Lily turned a shade of red that rivaled only her hair.

"Care to explain?" he asked, sitting on the sofa next to her. There was something comforting about Remus's presence, something reassuring. He was the only one that she could really trust, especially with this secret. Not that it was safe to tell him this secret, because she knew that he and James Potter were very close, and there was the chance that he might tell.

Except that he was Remus, and wouldn't do that.

Lily let out a groan. "It's James- I mean, it's Potter-"

"Uh-uh, you called him James. What is it?"

"I think…" the girl buried her face in her hands. "I think I'm in love with him," her voice was muffled, but he heard her just fine.

"Is that so?" he said with an air of surprise, although both of them knew that it was fake. Remus wasn't surprised; he had suspected this. From the very moment on the train where Lily didn't look horrified that James was made head boy, her mouth merely dropped and her eyes looked sad.

"It is so," she continued. "It is so, and I don't know what to do!"

"Tell him."

"_Tell him?_" She sounded horrified at the thought. "Tell that arrogant, selfish, handsome, wonderful…oh no…"

She realized what she was saying.

"I'll tell him," Remus offered. Lily looked up, terrified.

"No! No, you can't! Remus!"

"Then you tell him."

"But I don't want to."

"Then I'll tell him."

Lily realized that these were her only two options. "I'll tell him," she finally gave in, crossing her arms and sighing deeply.

Scene Two 

But before the words had even come out of her mouth, he had swept her up and kissed her.

Yeah right.

"Potter…" she snapped at him, then realized the tone she was using. "Can we…can we talk?"

"Of course, Evans," he put on that grin that made her stomach do flip-flops. "What is it?"

"I'minlovewithyouanddon'tbeaprataboutit!"

He looked at her, confused. "Come again?" he asked, thoroughly confused. He hadn't understood a word she had just said; he doubted that it was even English. He ran over the jumble in his head and said the last part over. "_Don't be a prat about it!_ Don't be a prat about what, Evans?"

She frowned. Boy, had that come out all wrong.

"Don't be a prat about this," she replied in a quiet voice, and rising on her toes, she softly pressed her lips to James's. Before he could react though, she pulled away, and turned, running away.

James looked confused, once again, and put a finger to his lips.

"Well," a voice said from the side of him. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Remus," he sighed. "Remus, I can't."

"Then I will," the tired-looking boy rolled his eyes, not wanting to go through this again.

"Fine," James didn't put up half the fight that Lily did. "She trusts you…she must be hexed or something."

"We'll see," Remus said wisely, and with a swift turn, exited the Gryffindor common room.

Scene Three 

She was exactly where he figured she would be, sitting on one of the flat rocks by the great lake. She was curled up in a ball, and appeared to be crying.

"Lily," she looked up when she heard her name being called, but looked back down when she saw who it was.

"Remus, it's not worth it. I can't believe I just did that. It's better if we all forget about that. We finish school in a couple of months; I can live. Then I'm off into the big wizarding world…maybe I'll travel or something…something so I don't have to see him ever again."

He laughed, and sat down next to her. "What are you, mad? James loves you, he's not going to let go of you that easily, and you love him, and I know you won't go down without a fight. So why are you so bummed out?"

"I don't know," Lily admitted, looking up. "I guess I just figured that he would think I was mad, or hexed or something. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Now how would you do that, Lily?"

"I'm not the girl he thinks I am," she said softly. "I have a bad temper, and I like comfortable clothing and my hair a mess, and no makeup, and-"

"But he knows that, Lily," Remus was calm as ever. "He knows everything. That's what love is, that's what makes it special."

Another tear dripped down Lily's cheek, and she nodded.

"Lily!" someone else was calling out her name, running towards her. "Lily, wait!"

It was him.

"Lily, please," he sat down on her other side, putting an arm around her. She turned, and began to sob into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lily, I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve you, I don't think that-"

But there were her lips on his again, her lips, rough from being bitten, on his. They kissed longer this time, forgetting where they were, and who was around them.

When they pulled apart, Remus and Sirius stood over them, smiling like lunatics.

"Shove off," James said, grinning like crazy. Lily brushed her hair away from her face, showing off a bright red blush staining her cheeks. Once again, she leaned in to kiss him.

Scene Three 

"Lily, did you fall asleep in the common room with James again?"

Lily looked at Remus strangely, then, out of instinct, pulled a lock of hair in front of her eyes.

It was bright blue.

It was like she swallowed ten pepper imps, you could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"JAMES POTTER!"

He came running down the dormitory stairs.

"Yes, Lily darling?"

"Come here," she beckoned him with her finger. Grinning slyly, he edged in close to her, putting his arms around her waist.

She slapped him across the cheek.

"Ouch, Lily, it was a dare, I promise! Sirius bet me-"

"I don't especially care," her tone dripped with venom. Her eyes looked wicked. "Come here," she beckoned him with her finger again. He shook his head no. Her eyes narrowed. "_James_."

He walked in closer to her again, cautiously this time.

"Enjoy this-" she pulled him down for a kiss. A rather heated one, for which they got an applause from the occupants of the common room. When they pulled apart, James was smiling again. "Because," Lily started on the rest of her sentence, "it's the last you're getting until you find the counter-curse."

James's mouth dropped open. "But Lily, I don't know the counter-curse, I just-"

"Should have thought of that before you did it, shouldn't you have?" she said slyly, ignoring the whispers from her peers.

"Yes, Lily," he said, his voice clearly stating that he had, once again, been defeated. "Off to the library it is." Miserably, he trudged out of the common room.

Scene Four 

If this was what being crazy meant, then she would have to do it more often.

Lily shifted, resting her head on James's chest. He was already asleep, and she could feel his breath rise and fall beneath her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Out of habit, she ran a hand through James's hair. In his sleep, he took it and held it tightly in his.

They would be happy together, forever.

Nothing could draw them apart.

_We can be heroes…forever and ever..._

A/N- Another little L/J story…I should just write a long chapter story, but I don't want to…I'm too busy RPing to write…guilty grin Please ignore the oddness of this story, I wrote it around four in the morninig…

Disclaimer- Oops, forgot this on my other story…anyway, nothing is mine, it's all J.K.'s, HUD! And the last line is from a Bowie song. I hope that's not counted as whatever I'm not supposed to do, because it's just one line at the end and it's Lily's thoughts…I'll stop rambling now


End file.
